Flop der Karibik
by Miss Hadaly
Summary: COMPLETE!Sinn, Sinn wo bist du hin? Eines Abends kamen wir auf die Idee einen Film neu zu synchronisieren...das Ergebnis seht ihr jetzt hier! Wäre hilfreich den Film gut zu kennen, da die Bilder ja die gleichen sind! nur neue Synchro! COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Hi ihr!

Also Das ist „meine" erste Fanfiction! Naja.. Also eigentlich gehört nur ein Viertel der Story wirklich mir! Diese Geschichte ist in einer Videonacht entstanden! Wir waren zu viert und kamen auf die Idee einen Film neu zu synchronisieren!

Wir entschieden uns für Fluch der Karibik , verteilten die Rollen, bastelten eine neue Grundidee und los ging's!

Von dem Ergebnis waren wir so begeistert, dass wir beschlossen es aufzuschreiben! Das Resultat bekommt Ihr nun zu lesen!

Nebenbei: Wir Vier sind: Ich, Mika(Yr-Is-ddwfn), Nina(Green Day) Und Maren, die hier nicht angemeldet ist!

Also Ich möchte noch sagen, dass ich bis jetzt keine einzige FdK-FF gelesen habe, also Parallelen etc. sind rein zufällig oder von mir geklaut!

Hmm...Wenn ihr das hier lest, wäre es hilfreich den Film auswendig zu kennen, da es ja -wie gesagt- nur eine neue Synchronisation ist! Oder ihr druckt euch alles aus, guckt den Film und lest einfach mit!

_**Discl.: **_Die Figuren an sich sind natürlich nicht mir! Die Handlung auch nicht, eigentlich sind uns nur die leicht veränderten Namen und das, was die Leute sagen!

**Elizabeth(Elli): **Ist eigentlich ein Junge; Schwul; Trägt Frauenklamotten, um an Jungs ranzukommen; Ist in Williamverknallt!

**William(Willi): **Ist Schwul; Würde mit Elli gehen, weiß aber nicht, dass 'Sie' ein Junge ist!

**Commodore J. Norrington(Cjn): **Ist ein Mädchen, Hat sich als Junge verkleidet etc.; Is in Elli verknallt!

**Vater v. Elli(Vati): **Ist einfach nur Pädophil; Mag deshalb seine 'Tochter'!

**Barbossa(Barbi): **Ist Bi! Hat den Fimmel auseinander gebrochene Vereine wieder zusammen zu matschen! Im Moment sammelt er den Verein Mütter gegen das offensichtlich Okkulte wieder ein!

**Jack Sparrow(JCD): **Ist Auftragskiller, der im Auftrag von Willi Elli umbringen soll, damit dieser sie nicht heiraten muss! Elli ist inzwischen mit ein paar Piraten durchgebrannt, um Willi eifersüchtig zu machen!

**Uff** Manchmal haben wir Text eingefügt, wenn man niemanden sprechen sieht, manchmal welchen weggelassen, wenn man niemanden sprechen sieht! So! Genug gelabert! Viel Spaß mit Flop der Karibik !

Szene 1 - Wie alles begann 

- oder: Am Anfang war das Feuer!

Elli: _singt_ Always look on the bright side of life...

Gips: _Klop auf Schulter_ Halt dKlappe! Bist du schwul oder hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?Du bist doch ein kleines, hübsches Mädchen, nicht wahr?

Cjn: Ich hab heute Orangen gegessen!

Gips: Sie ist jung, weiblich und unschuldig! Sie sollte als Mädchen gar nicht singen, wo der Nebel doch schlecht für ihren Teint ist! denkt an meine Oma!

Cjn: Ich bin sicher, das werd ich nicht! Ihr könnt gehn!

Gips: _Geh wieder weg_ Leck mich! Es bringt Unglück eine Frau an Bord zu haben! Selbst wenn sie noch so schnuggelich is!

Elli: Ich denke es wäre ziemlich interessant für sie zu erfahren, dass ich ein Junge bin!

Cjn: Ach wirklich Ms Swann? _geh zu Tuse hin_ Das sind üble, zügellose Kreaturen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du einem Psychiater-Psychologen-Psychotherapeuten überschrieben wirst! Meine Mutter war Physiotherapeutin.

Vati: Leutnant Norrington! Ich weiß euren Eifer zu schätzen, aber meine Tochter ist kerngesund und sie ist kein Junge!

Cjn: _Geh weg_ Sie haben wunderschönes Haar Governor!

Elli: Papa, Papa ich bin ein Junge!

Vati: Ich weiß mein Kind, aber erzähl es niemandem!

_Pause_Elli _Guck Regenschirm an, Guck Bub an Ruf_

Elli: Seht doch da ist jemand im Wasser-ein JUNGE!

Cjn: _sing _Ein Männlein liegt im Wasser ganz...still und stumm!

Leute: _sing_ Es liegt auf einem Brettchen kommt bringt es um!

Leute: _Hol Bub ausm Wasser_

Cjn: Es ist wirklich ein Junge!

Gips: Heiliger Josef, Vater Jesus!

_Guck Feuer an_

Schiff: _brenn_

Vati: Was ist hier passiert?

Cjn: Es sieht aus wie...Feuer! Könnte aber auch was anderes sein!

Vati: _während Feuer_ Ja es ist waschechtes Feuer!

Gips: Ich kenn sowas nur aus Büchern! Alle hier denken es und ich spreche es aus: Es brennt!

Vati: Pah! Unsinn! Dafür gibt es keinen Beweis! Das ist ein Filmtrick!

Cjn: Erschreckt unverzüglich den Käptn! Er möge uns gefälligst über dieses Phänomen aufklären!

Vati: _zeig auf Junge_ Guckst du Elli: Das ist ein Junge! Ich möchte, das du ihn dir genau ansiehst! Aber nicht zu genau!

Elli: _betatsch Willi_

Willi: _schreck_

Elli: Is doch gut! Ich bin auch ein Junge!

Willi: Das glaub ich nicht!

Elli: Ich hab mich in dich verknallt Bub!

Willi: _wieder weggetreten sei_

Elli:_Anhänger anguck_ Dat is...Meine Mama!

Cjn: Hast du ihn angefasst?

Elli: _Mama hinter Rücken versteck_ Nein, nein! Würd ich niemals machen! Ich doch nicht!

Cjn: Bringt ihn nach unten!

So! das wars mitm Prolog! Mehr sagen die Im Original auch nit!

Bitte Reviewt! ganz lieb schau

Thx! Claire14fraser (Enna)


	2. Ankleiden&Finderlohn

Hi Ihrs!

so Hier Ist das erste Kapitel, bzw. die ersten zwei Szenen nach dem Prolog!

Ich würde mich seeehr über reviews freuen..ganz lieb schau Und ich mecker dich jetzt an, Mika: mecker Weil du immer alles besser weißt! Obwohl ich es ganz doll arg lieb finde, dass du mir gereviewt hast!

Und Mimmy: Daaaaaaaaaaankee! froi froi froiIch widme dir jetzt diesen Teil! Weil du die erste -fremde- bist, die mir gereviewt hast! Guckst du da unten:

Ach jaaa...Wenn Teile, wie „ Jolifanto" Oder so vorkommen, die absolut unverständlich sind: Das sind zitate aus dem Gedicht „Karawane" von hab-vergessen-wem!

Rest Vorwort: siehe erster Teil!

Viel Spaß

Claire14fraser

_Für Mimmy_

Szene 2 - Auf zum fröhlichen Ankleiden

Elli: _ aufwach und Mutter anzieh _

Vati: _ ungeduldig klopf _ Elli? Biste schon wach? Biste schon wach?

Elli: Ja..ja..ja ! _Mutta wegpack und Tür öffne _

Vati: Ach du bist schon angezogen? -Schade!

Elli: Äh-ja!

Vati: Einen herrlichen Busen hab ich dir da gekauft!- Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich!

Elli: _auspack _ _enttäuscht-skeptisch _ Oh...ein Kleid...Warum denn?

Vati: Braucht dein Vater einen Anlass um in seine Tochter verknallt zu sein?

Elli: _sich umziehen geh _

Vati: ...Ehrlich gesagt, ich hatte gehofft du würdest es für William tragen!

Elli: _hinter Wand _ Welcher William?

Vati: William Turner!

Elli: Ich wusste es!

Vati: Er wollte mir gleich noch was vorbeibringen! Außerdem siehst du ihn heute noch auf der Zeremonie! Toller Typ, nich? Heirate Ihn! _Elli röchel _Elli was ist los? Alles klar?

Elli: Ja Vati!

Vati: Gefällt dir das Kleid?

Elli: Ja es ist sehr...hghhhg... eng!...hhh

_ Schwuler Typ kommt rein _

ST: Ey Dude! Da is son stranger Kerl vor der Tür!

Szene 3 -Finderlohn

Willi: _Kerzenhalter begutacht_ Was dat dan? Kann man das essen? Ups...scheise...puttemacht! Wo-hinne-mit?...öhm...da!

Vati: _ankomm _ Äh...Willfried! Da biste ja endlich!

Willi: Mein Name is William! Ich hab wieder was auf der Straße gefunden! _ Schwert zeig _

Vati: Schöööjjjn!

Willi: Es lag gleich neben dem Marktplatz! Zwischen dem Misthaufen und der Schenke! Kannisch haben? _schwert nehm und rumwirbel_ Das Leute sowas wegschmeißen! Is doch fast nicht verbogen!

Vati: Dolle Karte! Jo! Dat kricht der Norrington! Will ja sonst keiner haben!

Willi: é-hé..Ich hatte dat Schwert sowieso doppelt!

Elli: _runterkomm _

Vati: Oh Elli! Hast du dir auch die Beine rasiert?

Elli: Ja Vati! Will! Jolifanto! Ich hab von dir geträumt letzte Nacht!

Willi: Von mir?

Vati: Joja! Meine Tochter...

Elli: Ja du warst in Strapsen! Total sexy!

Willi: Danke für das Kompliment..-nicht!

Elli: Wie oft muss ich dich noch bitten mich zu düüüüt ?

Willi: Elli! Der Film is ab 12! Also bitte!

Vati: Na siehste! Der Junge hat wenigstens Sinn für Anstand! Jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich gehn! Bosso Fataka! _ausm Haus geh _

Elli: See you later Alligator!

Vati: Komm mein Kind!

_Elli&Vati weg _

Willi: _Ihnen nachguck _Nie wieder- Krokodile!

---- --- ----- ----- ---- ----

Sooooo...uff das währe auch geschafft! Der nächste Teil lässt hoffentlich nicht sooo lange auf sich warten! Passt mal auf: Da unten ist son kleines Feld, da steht „ submit review"! Da kann man draufklicken! Würde mich mal über reviews freuen! Bis denne dann

Enna


	3. Bunte KommunikationsSchwierigkeiten

Hi Ihrs!

Meine ersten Reviews haben mich in eine so euphorische Stimmung versetzt, dass ich doch gleich mal weiterarbeite! (naja.. viel arbeit is das nicht, nur ein wenig formatieren und _ Handlung _einfügen!) Aber ich freu mich halt, wenn diese FF überhaupt jemand liest!

KaMa—Kassen-Mann

düH&diH-- Die Zwei Rotjacken am Kai! Der eine ist dick (di), der andere dünn(dü) ! Und das „H" bedeutet „Hirn" weil... siehe unten!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()0()()()()O()()()()()()

Szene 4 - Einparkschwierigkeiten

_JS an KaMa vorbeilauf, dieser ihn aufhalt _

KaMa: Ey, Sie da! Sie müssen hier bezahlen! PARKGEBÜR! Ein Schilling kostet der Spaß mit dem Bout!

JS: SCHADEN?

KaMa: Und Sie müssen mir ihren Namen buchstabieren!

JS: Hömma do! Äh... drei Schilling un Initialien!

KaMa: _während JS geht_ Willkommen im Haven! Zu Ihrer rechten sehen Sie Frauenüberwachte Videoparkplätze!

Szene 5 - Bunte Kommunikation

düH:_ JS aufhalt _ Stop! Das Betreten ist für Leute ohne rotes Jäckchen verboten!

JS: Sorry do! Wenn ich ne rote Jacke sehen sach ich euch sofort bescheid! _versucht weiterzu gehen, aber wieder aufgehalten wird _...Ähm..öh..Habt ihr euch schomma über den Sinn dieser...enorm roten Jacken Gedanken gemacht? Wie kann es sein, dass ihr kein Mitbestimmungsrecht über die Farbe habt?

düH: Jo..Ich will dann auch eher Gelb!

JS: Schöne Farbe soviel is sicher! Aber ich denke, ein Schiff wie dieses _zeigt auf Schiff hinten im Wasser_...sollte auch gelb sein!

düH: Ja die "Lahme Ente" umzustreichen währe schon schön!...Aber Gelb würde die Gschwindigkeit der "Interceptor" nicht hervorheben!

JS: Ich hab von einem gehört! Es soll sehr schnell sein...nahezu unschlagbar! -Die "Black Pearl"

diH: Ja! Sie ist schwarz! Wir sollten unser Schiff schwarz streichen!

düH: Ich bin für Gelb!

diH: Nein, nein wird es nicht!

düH: Du hast ja kein Hirn!

diH: Ich hab kein Hirn?

düH: Ja!

diH: Ich hab sehr wohl ein Hirn! Du hast keins!

düH: Doch hab ich!

diH: Wenn ich kein Hirn hab, hast du auch keins! Haste das kapiert? Haste das verstanden? Ich will dass du dir das gut merkst!

düH: Nein!

diH: Nein!

düH: Aber ich hab die tollere Figur!

diH: Oooh..Ja Mr. Sexy! Deshalb hab ich schon 5 Freundinnen gehabt und du erst 4! Was wiederum bedeutet, dass ich toller bin als wie du! Das will ich damit sagen!

_währenddessesn JS weggeh _

düH: Nein!

diH: Wie ich schon sagte: Es gibt keinen echten Typen, der es mit mir aufn...EY! Ihr da ! Das ist ist ein Ausstellungsstück! Ihr habt keine Eintrittskarte!

JS: Tut mir leid..is nur so ein schnuckliges Bout..-hü-..Schiff!

düH: Wie ist euer Name?

JS: AK..oder Arnie, wenn ihr wollt!

diH: Wofür steht das "K", Mr.Arnie?

düH: Ja und keine Lügen!

JS: Na gut! Ich gestehe! "K" steht für Killer! Ich bin n Auftragskiller will morden, killen, Leute umbringen und meine Mutter besuchen!

düH: Ich sagte keine Lügen!

diH: Ich glaub er sagt die Wahrheit!

düH: Nein! Niemand will freiwillig seine Mutter besuchen!

JS: Es sei denn ich will meine Mutter umbringen, selbst wenn sie mir nichts vererben würde!

Beide: _doof guck _

:..\m/ \m/

Okay...Das ist das zweite Kapitel! Hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß und habt ihn auch weiterhin! Sacht einfach, was ihr davon haltet! Okay...Die vor- und nachworte könnten durch übermäßigen Orangensaft-Konsum beeinflusst worden sein! d

Please R&R

Enna/Claire


	4. Plumps

Hallo!

Nächster Teil ist auch schon da! g Naja.. ich weiß, dass ich mir Zeit gelassen hab, aber Wir ham noch immer nicht zu Ende synchronisiert, d.h. Wenn ich alles auf einmal einstellen würde, würde es Monate, vielleicht auch Jahre dauern, bis ihr den nächsten Teil bekonmmt! Deshalb lass ich das erstmal langsam angehn, in der Hoffnung, dass wir das schnell fertig bekommen! Vielleicht synchronisiern wir das irgendwann auch mal richtig, aber zuerst müssen wir den Text fertig machen! Also bitte nicht alles auf mich schieben, hinter dieser Geschichte stehen noch drei weitere Leute! Viel Spaß mitm dritten Chap!

Please R&R

Claire

**Arschkriecher(AS):** Typ, der beim Norrington rumläuft, und sein Untergebener ist!

Szene 6 -Plumps

_Bei der Zeremonie; Cjn und Elli entfernen sich von den Festlichkeiten_

Cjn: Krieg ich mal ihr Ohr? _Guck aufs Meer hinaus_ Ihre Vorteile sehen in dem Kleid echt bezaubernd aus!

(A/N: Vor-Teile! Sprich: Titten!)

Elli: _atemlos sich zufächel_ Hee...

Cjn: Ich bitte um Endschuldigung, wenn ich forsch erscheine, aber ich bin ein Mädchen! Die übergabe dieses Schwertes hat mir deutlich gezeigt, dass ich auf Frauen stehe! Ich hab mich in Sie verliebt! Wolln sie mit mir durchbrennen?

Elli: Ich bin ein Junge!

Cjn: Ja ja! Ich selbst bin auch ein bisschen nervös!

_Elli runterfall _

JS: ...und schon war ich ihr Anführer...

Cjn: _doof guck _ Elli? _runterguck _ HAST DU NEN SCHADEN?

AS:_ ankomm _ Die Felsen! -Es ist das Wunder von Bern, dass sie sie nicht verfehlt hat!

Cjn: WIR SIND NICHT IN BERN!

diH: Wir ham grad gegessen!

JS: Ihr scheiß Rotjacken! Wehe ihr verliert das!

_Anhänger im Wasser leucht _

düH: _guck auf Wasser _Das Wasser ist blau!

diH: _guck auf Fähnchen _ Die is auch blau!

AS: _ mit Soldaten zu Elli renn _ Beeilung Jungs! Husch, husch!

düH: _halbtote Elli anguck _Begrapsch sie!

diH: Nein! Mir is schlecht!

JS: Weg da! _Mit Messer __aufschlitz und Elli wiederbeleb_

düH: Son Teil hätt ich auch gern!

JS: Das findest du überall aufm Boden!... _guck Mutter an_ Was is das?

AS: _zu JS _Aufstehen!

Vati: Elli, Elli, Elli!

Elli: Ja, es geht mir gut!

düH: Er wars! _Zeig auf JS_

Vati: Erschießt ihn!

Elli: Vati, Commulein! Wollt ihr wirklich die Attraktivität in Person meuscheln?

Cjn: Zu welchem Friseur gehst du? _Jacks Ärmel hochkrempel _Ich hatte heute morgen Orangen zum Frühstück, PIRAT!

Vati: Sprengt ihn!

Cjn: Richtet eure Gewehre aur ihn und du bring die Eisen...Jack Sparrow..wasn sch Name!

JS: Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf!

Cjn: Ich sehe keinen Unterschied!

JS: Ich wollte ihn mir grade besorgen..zufällig!

düH: Er hat gesagt, er will seine Mutter besuchen!

diH: Meine Rede! Ich hab auch kein Hirn!...Das gehört ihm, Sir! _Cjn seine Sachen geb_

Cjn: _Pistole _Nur eine Kugel, kein Pulver! _'Kompass'_ Eine Taschensonnenuhr. _Schwert_ Erstaunlich man würde meinen, sie hätten noch nie Orangen gegessen! sie sind ohne Zweifel der idiotischste Idiot von dem ich je gehört hab!

JS: Aber ich bin nicht so gestört!

Elli: Commodore, er hat wirklich zu schöne Haare! Pirat oder nicht, der Friseur ist wirklich grandios!

Cjn: Ein guter Friseur reicht nicht, um die enorme Sündhaftigkeit dieses Mannes wettzumachen!

JS: Aber seine Nummer kriegen sie nicht!

Cjn: Sehr Schade!

Vati: Wo is das Kleid hin?

JS: Das liegt auf dem Meeresboden! Würd ich mal sagen! _Seine Fesseln um Ellis Hals schmeiß und sie als Geisel benutz_ Commodore Norrington, meine Gerätschaften bitte! Und meinen Hut! _Zu Elli _Wenn du willst kriegst du die Nummer von meinem Friseur!

Elli: Darauf verzichte ich!

JS: Aber der Fiseur is richtig gut! Die Leute gefalln mir nicht, solln wir sie essen? _Elli ihm seine Sachen anzieh_ Also, wenn ihr so nett wärd...Hey! Ich kann dir jetzt voll toll in Ausschnitt gucken!

Elli: Sie sind widerwärtig!

JS: Ich hab nen Hund! der macht das auch! Soll ich ihnen meinen Plan verraten? Ich werd jetzt flüchten! Hömma do, Mylady! Wenn ich jetzt da hoch springe seida mal so nett und schießt nidde auf mich! Hier fangt! _Schmeiß Elli und flieh_

Vati: Ich hab total voll krass jetzt n Déja-vu!

Cjn: ER HAT N DEJA-VU! _dem Flüchtling hinterherstarr _Hinterher Gilette! Haben sie sich heute schon die Beine rasiert? Denn morgen ist der große Tag - Jack Sparrow wird gesprengt!

**-1 Ende Ende Ende Ende Ende Ende Ende... --1 ! -**

Also hier ist natürlich noch lange nicht Ende, aber das des Kapitels schon!

Hoffe, es hat euch bis hierhin Spaß gemacht, und ihr habt ihn auch weiterhin!

Please R&R!

Claire14fraser


	5. Sylvester

Hallo!

An dieser stelle möchte ich nochmal meiner (einzigen)treuen Leserin Mimmy danken! Du hast mich mal wieder motiviert weiterzuarbeiten! Und als ich deine Rev. Las, musste ich grinsen! Es muss zunächst gesagt sein, dass wir am letzten Dienstag, den 7. glaub ich, endlich mal wieder an FdK weitergearbeitet haben! Inzwischen haben wir das dritte karierte Schulheft angefangen und -um auf dich, liebe Mimmy zurückzukommen- im Laufe der Geschichte geht es noch um Äpfel(haha, wie schwer!), Obst(Schatzhöle) und Orangenhaut(Willis und JSs Schiff mit der komischen Crew!), ob dus glaubst, oder nit! **G **

Ach ja: zur Überschrift von Szene 7: Das hatte einen Zusammenhang.. war sehr lustig, als wir das Kapitel gemacht haben! Wenn man den Satz zur Maren sagt bekommt sie heute noch ´n Lachflash!

kay... Please R&R

Claire

**Brown(Bro): **Schmied vom Willi

**Typ ausm Gefängnis von JS(L1)**

**Zofe(Zo): **Ellis Zofe

**Bu: **Freund von Au

**Auge(Au):** Na der mit dem Auge _lol_

**Bo: **Pirat, der von Willi umgebracht wird, als PR angegriffen wird, in der gleichen Schlacht wieder auftaucht und das Willi stark verwirrt

**Mützi(Mü):** Der Pirat mit der Mütze

**Blacky(Bl):**der eine Dunkelhäutige Pirat (Nicht der mit den Piercings)  


Szene 7 -Boar is der lang!

JS: _ zum Schmied Brown : _ WOW! _Geräusch hör und versteck _

Willi: _zu Brown _ Genau da, wo ich ihn zurückgelassen habe!_ guck Hammer auf Amboss an_ Was is dat denn fürn seltsames Gerät? -Neue Erfindung? guck JSs Hut an Wat is dat dan? _Mit Schwert gehauen werd _-Autsch! Hey! Du siehst besser aus, als aufm Steckbrief! Doller Friseur!

JS: Was der Steckbrief is jetzt schon draußen?

Willi: Die PORT ROYAL PRESS ist immer sehr aktuell! Brandaktuell!

JS: Hömma dat is sehr toll do! Ich jeh dann mal do! Willi Schwert inTür schmeiß ...Hömma do! Findest du dat jetzt toll oder wat? Ich muss heut noch zu meiner Mutta!

Willi: Ich habt Gilette bedroht!

JS: Nur ein wenig! Hömma do! Wie heißt eigentlich deine Mama? Hat die nen Namen? Dann nich...Is deine Mama tot? He? _Beide mit Schwertern rumfuchtel_ Na komm schon, ich sag dir auch den Namen meiner Mutter! Ich sags auch niemandem weiter!..Hast du die alle geschmiedet?

Willi: Nein! Ich hab sie gefunden, und ich sammel sie alle!

JS: Was nimmst du für eins? Oder willst du die alle für dich behalten du TRÖT? Oder willst du MIR einfach nichts verkaufen? Du bist doch kein Eunuch, oder?

Schwerter:_ Klirr klirr _

Willi: Eunuch? Nein, so würd ich das nicht bezeichnen! Ich bin halt anders!..._JS Pistole raushol_ Du mogelst! _Sich JS in den Weg stell, damit dieser nit rauskann_

JS: PIRAT!... Wir machen den Weg frei !

Willi: -Prinzip!

JS: Reifeisenbank!

Willi: -Prinzip! Ach fick dich doch!

JS: Das hab ich schon länger nit mehr gemacht! _Von Brown niedergeschlagen werd_

Cjn: Auchgezeichnete Arbeit, Mr. Brown! Sie haben uns der Sprengung einen Schritt weitergebracht!

Bro: Ich hab meine Flasche puttemacht!

Cjn: Ich bin sicher ihr werdet den Tag nie vergessen, an dem eure Flasche Einzug in die Halle der Helden erhalten hat! -Abfüllen!

Szene 8 -Lustiges-

Leute: _Im Gefängnis zum Hund _Komm her...

JS: Ihr könnt ewig so weitermachen, der Hund wird sowieso nie kommen!

L1: Wenn wir den Hund haben kriegst du den Schlüssel!

Szene 9 -Zukunftsaussichten

Zo: _Warmen Topf unter Elli´s Bettdecke leg _Hier bitte! Damit ihre Füße auch schön schwitzen, SCHLAMPE!

Elli: Ich hatte gehofft, dass Will mit mir ins Bett steigen würde, aber er denkt, ich sei eine Frau!

Zo: Aber das sind sie doch, Missy! Oder etwa nicht?

Elli: Nein, nein, natürlich nicht!

Zo: Aber der Commodore hat ihnen seine Liebe gestanden!

Elli: Er hat gesagt, er sei eine Frau! Ich steh eher auf Will! Alle Frauen sollten davon träumen ihn zu heiraten!

Zo: Also dieser Turner is ja auch ein doller Hecht!

Elli: Er gehört mir!

Zo: Verzeihung, es stand mir nicht zu! _weggeh _

Szene 10 -Und nun das Wetter

_Vati und Cjn gehen im Nebel irgendwo lang_

Vati: Is heut nich total voll dolle schönes Wetter, oder nicht?

Cjn: Naja!

Vati: Die Wellen waren heute genial zum surfen, finden sie nicht?

Cjn: Jetzt is et trüb! -Äußerst trüb!

Kanone: _Boom_

Vati: Wat war dat?

Cjn: _Sachen anfang zu explodier _Es macht Boom-Boom! Schon wieder ein scheiß Filmtrick!

Szene 11 --über den- 

JS: _Kanonen hör_ Das mit dem Hund gibt heut nix mehr! Es ist die Pearl!

L1: _Sich umdreh _Ich will den Hund! Und wenn ich ihn nicht kriege vergreif ich mich an Kameraden! Habt ihr das verstanden?

JS: Was willst du von den Kameraden; Frag ich mich

Szene 12 -Sylvester

Kind: _vorm brennenden Haus_ Essen!

Leute: Brüll, brüll!

Leute: Hervorragendes Feuerwerk! Knallt weiter! Auf ein neues Jahrtausend!

Cjn: Gouverneur! Ist das ein tolles Feuerwerk? Das ist kein Filmtrick!

Szene 13 -Wir verstehn uns! 

Elli: _zur Person, die die Tür aufmacht_ NICHT!

Bu: Frohes Neues!

Au:_ Auf Elli zeig_ Da oben!

Zo: _Zur verschreckten Elli_ Wir feiern heut voll toll Sylvester!

Elli: WAS?

Zo: Klar Wir sind im Jahr 6000!

Elli: Habt ihr alle nen Schaden? Wir ham weder das Jahr 6000, noch Mitternacht! _Au mit glühenden Kohlen bematsch_

Au: Ich... bambla o falli bambla! Ba-umpf, Ba-umpf! Heiß, heiß es brennt!

Bu: Wir feiern das Jahrhundert, Püppchen!...Komm mit auf unser Schiff, dann essen wir ein Süppchen!

Au: Aaahh!

Bu: Die servieren wir dir in Stückchen! Ihr habt etwas, das uns gehört; Eine alte Maid! Und es schreit!...Hallo

Schranktür! _Aufmach_

Elli: Voulez!

Bu: Hür?

Elli: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Do you want to sleep with me? Chotsches Trachatsa? (russisch)

Bu: Ich verstehe dich!

Elli: Me cum dormire vuls? (A/N: Lateinisch) Halutatkö sinä kanssa minulle nukkua? (A/N:finnisch, aber nicht korrekt!)

Au: Was will sie uns sagen?

Bu: Sie will zum Käptn gebracht werden! Und der wird sie dann befragen! Der Käptn wird sie sicher begehren!

Szene 14 -Abschied

LP: _Zu Willi_ Mein Kopf ist hohl! _Von Teil ins Haus geschleudert werd_

Willi. Sehr Hohl!

Elli: _Mit Piraten weggeh_ Will!

Bu: Komm schon!

Willi: Baah, urg..._würg_

Bo: Hallo!

Szene 15 --Hund quatschen!

L1: Tut mir leid, wenn ich im Urlaub bin kümmer du dich bitte um den Hund! _Mit den anderen durchs Schussloch abhau_

JS: Komm her Hundi! Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide hier! Nur noch du und der gute alte Jack, do! Komm schon braver Junge! Brav!..Hehehe...Hömma do! Du solltest mal n anderes Haarshampoo ausprobieren! Bist du nicht auch der Meinung? Dein Fell is so knuddelig und verklebt, do! _Hund wegrenn _Du schmieriger Köter bleib hier ich muss mich doch um dich kümmern! Komm sofort!

Mü: _ Mit Bl reinkomm_ Hast du letztens Der WiXXer gesehn?

Bl: Nein, nein, nein! Hast du Lauras Stern schon gesehn?

Mü: Das letzte mal, als ich ihn gesehen hab saß ich ganz alleine auf einer gottverlassenen Insel! _Zu JS_ Hast du Der WiXXer schon geguckt?

JS: Das geht euch nix an, Dschäntelmän! Und selbst wenn! Ich würde es euch nicht verraten!_JS mit hässlicher Skeletthand würg_ ...WOW! Hömma do solltest mal ne Anti-Ageing Creme ausprobieren, meinst du nicht?

Bl: Du hast keine Ahnung von Filmen!

JS: Bei mir hats auch geholfen!

**...Kapitel ende...Kapitel Ende... Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende... **

Kay... Hier endet das öhm.. Vierte(?) Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet wieder euren Spaß! Ich weiß, das hier ist glaub ich länger, aber ich musste die ganze Gefängnisszenen zusammenmatschen, weil man das mit den Überschriften sonst nicht geblickt hätte! Also Szene 8, 11 und 15 hängen zusammen!

Okay.. In diesem Kapitel wurden viele neue Charas eingefügt! Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch zurechtgefunden!

(Wen noch eine Connection zu Orangen interessiert: Einfach mal nur das Vorwort meiner anderen Geschichte „Titellos" lesen! _g) _

Kay.. Please R&R

Claire14fraser


	6. Der Plan

Hi Ihrs!

Soo... Hier ist endlich das neue Chappi! Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Schreibprogramm war schrott! Aber jetzt funktioniert es wieder und ich kann endlich wieder schreiben!

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer!

**Mimmy:** Ich, bzw. wir kommen aus NRW/Köln/Siegburg/Lomar, bzw. Neunkirchen-Seelscheid!

Also kurz gesagt ausm Rheinland!

Ach ja: Das mit den Ausländern ist nicht rassistisch gemeint! Es ist aus einem Zusammenhang heraus entstanden! Wahrscheinlich mal wieder Situationskomik!

Ansonsten: Bitte Reviewen und: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Claire

**Stm: Steuermann**

Szene 16 -Der Deal

B2: Kann mir jemand bitte noch einen Piercing machen?

Bu: Sie hat gesagt, sie will mit Barbossa ins Bett steigen!

Elli: Voulez-vous...

B2: _Elli eine Klatsch _Halts Maul! Hier spricht niemand ausländisch!

Barbi: _Seine Hand festhalt_ Und du legst nicht Hand an jemanden, der mit mir in die Kiste steigen will!

B2: Ei, sör!

Barbi: Dann können wir jetzt Anfangen!

Elli: Käptn Barbossa! Ich biete mein gegen dein und ihres gegen euers... na sie wissen schon!

Barbi: Ihr habt eine feine Ausdrucksweise, Miss! Schlag mal im Langenscheid Deutsch-Frau/ Frau-Deutsch nach! Was wollt ihr genau?

Elli: Ich will doch nur mit dir ins Bett! Bitte!

Barbi: Ich bin abgeneigt, aber ich bin generell käuflich! das bedeutet vorerst NEIN!

Elli: _An Reling geh und Anhänger raushol _Wie ihr wollt! Ich lasse sie fallen!

Barbi: _Leute schreck_ Hey! Willst du uns nicht denn nicht erzählen, was es damit auf sich hat?

Elli: Das wahr mir mehr eine Mutter, als es meine eigene je war! Ihr wollt mich doch nicht dazu zwingen, meine eigene Mutter zu töten!...FEIN!...Aber ihr wollt sie auch nicht! Dann muss ich sie ja nicht behalten!

Barbi: Hat sie einen Namen, Missy?

Elli: Ich nenne sie MUM! Nach der Mutter meines Vaters!

Barbi: Soso! Ich bin einverstanden!

Bu: _zu Au_ Gelbe Fische!

Barbi: Wie seid ihr an diese Mutter gekommen, die eigentlich zu meinem Mutterschatz gehört?

Elli: Ich habs nicht gestolen, wenn du das meinst!

Barbi: OK! Du darfst mit mir ins Bett springen und ich krieg die Mutter!

Elli: Der Deal steht! _Äffchen haut mit Anhänger-Mutter ab_

B2: Stellt das Feuer ein, wir segeln los!

Elli: Wartet! Und wann ist es so weit?_ Barbi hinterher renn_

Barbi: Und wie willst du verhüten? Ich finde, da sollten wir vorher drüber reden! Ich will nachher keinen kleinen Halbpiraten haben! Und sie müssen sich auf meinem Schiff an meine Regeln halten! Das steht schonmal fest!

Szene 17 –Essen oder nicht Essen?

Wlilli: _Morgens aufm Marktplatz aufwach; Hühner laufen an ihm vorbei_ Oh, Hühner! Mit denen hab ichs noch nicht probbiert!... _zu Norrington und Ellis Papa renn_ Wolln sie das wirklich tun? Wolln sie das echt machen?

Cjn: _ohne aufzusehen_ Mr. Müllsack, was wolln wir tun?

Willi: Wollt ihr sie retten? Das könnt ihr nicht machen!

Vati: Ich dachte, sie stehn auf Elli bitte schön! Anscheinend tun sie es nicht, sonst wärn sie mit ihr durchgebrannt!

DüH: Wenn ich nicht zur Armee gegangen wäre, würde ich jetzt Plätzchen verkaufen!

DiH: Ich würde Kuchen verkaufen!

Willi: Wir reden hier nicht über Gebäck, obwohl ich hab Hunger! Hat wer was zu schnasseln?

Cjn: Nee, ich bin auf Diät! Man mag es mir vielleicht nicht ansehn, aber ich habe über Weihnachten einige Pfunde zugenommen! Aber guck doch mal dahinten im rosa Plüschkoffer nach! Gouvaneur, errechnen sie mir meinen neuen Diätplan!

Willi: _Mit mini-Beil aufn Tisch hack_ Das reicht nicht aus!

Cjn: Ärgo..Ihr seid kein Arzt und kein Diätplanersteller. Ihr seid Fundbüroleiter und dies ist nicht der Zeitpunkt an Essen zu denken! Hast du Haschisch inner Tasche haste immer was zu nasche!

Szene 18 –Wie planen wir einen Mord? 

Willi: _zu JS_ Ei, Spatzenhirn!

JS: Hi!

Willi: Wollt ihr Kohle verdienen, oder so?

JS: Das kann sein!

Willi: Wieviel wollt ihr denn?

JS: Was wollt ihr denn? Ich bin Auftragskiller! Ich bring alle um für genug Geld! Sogar mich selber! In dem Job muss man Kompromisse eingehn können!

Willi: Hey! Ich geb dir 500!

JS: _ Sieht sich seine Nägel an _ Oh, ich muss mir mal wieder die Nägel feilen!

Willi: Na gut, dann das doppelte!

JS: Das dreifache!

Willi: OK, dann das dreifache halt!

JS: Einverstanden! Um wen handelt es sich denn? Bei Frauen ist der Preis doppelt so hoch! Dafür gibt es zwei Argumente! Und wer ist es jetzt?

Willi: Sie ist eine Frau, leider...

JS: Jetzt hol mich hier raus!

Willi: Ich bin hochbegabt! _Zeig auf Tür_ Das sind Türschaniere mit halbem Stift! _Nehm Bank und ramm sie in Tür _Und das ist eine Bank! Ich hatte Physik-Leistungskurs und das ist ehrlich ne Bank! Das weiß ich aus Erdkunde!

JS: Hömma do bist escht intelligent!

Willi: Aber das weiß ich doch!

JS: Hömma do son schlauer Junge plant schon einen Mord ! Das ist echt nachahmenswert!

Willi: Ja!

JS: Hömma, dann aber lous! Wenn du mich hier rausholst, bring ich dich um! –Moment! Ich mein sie! Sind wir uns einig!

Willi: Ok! Spucke drauf! _Sie schütteln sich die Hände_

JS: Ja, abgemacht! Hol mich raus! _Willi hebelt Tür raus_

Willi: Schnell! Wir brauchen ein Schiff!

JS: Nicht ohne mein Gab und Hut! _Greift nach seinem Zeugs_

Szene 19 –Wie man ein Schiff richtig kapert! 

Willi: Wir sind gut in der Zeit! _Glotz auf Schiff _ –Ein ECHTES Schiff!

JS: Ja, das ist ein Schiff! Wir nehmen das da! Ich meine natürlich kapern! Hai Astronaut! Die Kleine.. Wie weit willst du für sie gehen? Über Wasser oder unter Wasser?

Willi: Wurscht!

JS: OK! Dann unter Wasser!

Willi: _unter Boot_Du bist wahnsinnig, ich brilliant!

JS: Jo nä, wir sind dann auch bald da, do!

Willi: _tret in Kiste_ Verfickte Scheiße!

JS: _Aufm Schiff JS zur Besatzung_ Es ist 7 Uhr nachmittags und wir weden dieses Schiff übernehmen!

Willi: _Schwert zieh_ Ei! Ich hab schon wieder Hunger!

AS: Auf diesem Schiff ist nix zu essen! Also verschwindet! Husch, husch!

JS: Ich bin Jack Sparrow, klar soweit?

AS: Häsche, häsche!

Cjn: _Guck mit Fernrohr auf Schiff, das grad gekapert wird _Ist das unser Schiff? Das Kann doch nicht sein! Sollte das nicht eigentlich gelb sein? Was ist da los?

Willi: Ich glaub sie kommen gleich!

AS2: _Im Ruderboot zu seinen Leuten_ Spenden, Männer!

Cjn: _Am Schiff angekommen zu seinen Leuten_ Durchsucht alle Kammern bis runter zu der Bitch!_(JS und Willi schwingen sich zum anderen Schiff)_ FUCK! Feuert die Torpedos ab! Ach..gibbet die noch nit? Rückzug!

JS: Danke, danke, danke! _JS und Willi hauen mit neu gekapertem Schiff ab_

Cjn: Ihr regelt das! Ich bin fest von euch überzeugt!

AS2: Aber sie sind doch hier!

Cjn: Ja nee, dude! Ich muss jetzt mal aufs Klöchen!

AS2: Dreht bei! Macht die Toilette frei! Das rote Lämpchen brennt noch!

Cjn: Ich will professionell pinkeln gehen! Sagen sie den Leuten, dass sie 20 m Abstand halten sollen!

Stm: Hey, Commodore! Das Klo ist jetzt frei für sie!

AS: Runter von Boot! _Gucken alle, wie JS und Willi abhauen_

AS2: Boar ich glaub, ich zieh´ minge Hut!

Cjn: Rosa Nilpferd!

**Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Kapitel Ende...Ka**

Kay... Hoffe, es hat euch wieder gefallen! Ich sollte mal langsam den Rest übertragen.. Wir ham inzwischen weitergemacht und sind schon bei der einsamen Insel! In den Ferien arbeiten wir auf jeden Fall weiter! Aber Ich bin Insgesamt mindestens drei Wochen nicht da, weswegen ihr nicht mit allzu häufigen Updates rechnen könnt!

Aber nach den Ferien bestimmt! Vielleicht sind wir dann auch endlich fretig und können uns einem neuen Projekt widmen... Aber das liegt ja noch in weier Ferne!

Lest einfach erstmal weiter und habt euren Spaß! Wir ahaben den unsrigen auf jeden Fall!

Mimmy: Ich wollte dir ´ne Mail schreiben, aber ging nit! Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du mir gerne eine schreiben! Mein Briefkasten verhungert sowieso!

Kay... bdd

Claire14fraser


	7. Auf großer Fahrt

Hiiya!

Zum Nikolaus ne Überraschung: Ein Megalanges, neues Kapitel

Es tut mir sehr leid und es gibt keine Entschuldigung für dieses ewige Herauszögern!

Aber ich hab jetzt im Endeffekt doch alles noch mal abgetippt!

Aber ich schwöre euch: Das ist nicht das letzte gewesen, was ihr von uns gehört habt, denn:

WIR SIND FERTIG! Jaa! Letzten Freitag! Wir waren bei Mai und...OmG es war einfach ein Geiles Gefühl den letzten Satz zu kreieren und dann auf einmal ...der Abspann!

Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir jetzt nicht an Lesern verloren haben!

Denn: Wir sind auch mim Abtippen sehr weit, da ich Unterstützung bekommen hab!

Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle noch mal ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern.. DANKE! Ihr seid die Besten! #Schokoladennikoläuse verteil weil 6. Dez. is#

Zu Star Office: Genau da liegt das Problem: ich hatte es nie auf meinem PC, mir wurden nur alle meine Dateien hier draufgetan, die ich nat. mit Word nich öffnen konnte… blöde Aktion... Aba trotzdem danke!

Ich hoffe, ihr habt weiterhin Spaß! Und ich bin auch nich zu Faul es weiter zu schreibseln!

Bis nachher (Nachwort)

Claire

Flop der Karibik

Szene: 20 –Geständnisse

_Auf dem gekaperten Schiff, alleine mit Jack/Arnie/AK (der hat echt zu viele Namen)_

Willi: Ich soll Elli heiraten. Aber nee, sorry, ich bin schwul. Naja, deshalb sollst du sie jedenfalls umbringen.

JS: Klar, mach isch!

Willi: Ich hab letztens n Buch gelesen, das hieß: „Wie bring ich meine Verlobte um?" Da gibt es eine ganze Palette an Möglichkeiten. Wie wolln sie es denn machen? Ich könnte ihnen da gerne ´n paar Tipps geben!

JS: Ich kenn das Buch, doch ich bevorzuge keine dieser Möglichkeiten. Lass mich meine Arbeit gefälligst in Ruhe machen!

Willi: Wie denn jetzt?

JS: Guter Mann, schwuler Mann! Ich schwöre, mein Frisör ist wirklich gut!

Willi: Das ist nicht wahr, der Frisör ist miserabel! Mein Frisör is viel besser! Der isst Orangen.

JS: Hömma do! Diese Pfeife ist dein Frisör?

Willi: Der Commodore is keine Pfeife. _Schwert raushol und JS bedroh_

JS: Steck das weg, Junge. Es hat keinen Sinn, du wirst wieder geschlagen!

Willi: Er hat mich nicht geschlagen. Der Commodore is meine Mutter, ok, sie is ne Transe, aber sie is toll!

JS: _Ruder so matsch, dass Willi am Mastbalken überm Meer hängt_ Themawechsel! Kann ich Elli behalten, Mr. Turner? Da du gerade sowieso nur rumhängst, hör mir gut zu. Ich werde Elli umbringen und sie mit auf eine einsame Insel nehmen. Was ein Mann kann und was ein Mann nicht kann…ach egal, ich will halt Elli! Du hängst auf meiner Latte, also was sagst du? Hast du schon mal was von Mano-Pädo-Necrophilität gehört? Das is, wenn man auf junge, alte, tote steht! Kannst du das verstehen? _Willi wieder auf Schiff lande_ Sorry, also kannst du dich damit abfinden, oder kannst du nich?

Willi: Elli! _Jacks Hand nehm_

JS: Elli!

Szene: 21 –Tortuga!

JS: Das ist Tortuga, die Stadt der Schönen Frauen. Du kannst dir auch nen Kerl suchen.

Willi: Wird ich machen.

JS: Wenn jede Stadt so wäre, wie diese, dann würde ich andauernd meinen Text vergessen. _Zu Frau_ Schlampe! Gib mir n Küsschen! _Eine gebatzt bekomm _oder _zu anderer Frau_ du! _Noch eine gebatzt bekomm_

Schlampe: Vergiss es!

JS: Hey, Sie hat sich in mich verliebt!

XXX

_Wasser über Gips kipp _

Gips: Verflucht seiest du, dass du atmest, du dämlicher Idiot! Ey krasse Sache, Willi! Hab dich voll lang krass nicht mehr gesehn. Das bringt Unglück!

JS: Glücklicherweise weiß er, wie er das bekämpfen kann: Der Mann, der geschlafen hat, spendiert dem, der geweckt hat einen Drink. Der Mann, der geweckt hat, trinkt, während er dem, der geschlafen hat einen Vorschlag erklärt!

Gips: Hä? Ok, ich schlaf eh noch! _Willi Wasser kipp_ Juhu, jetzt bin ich wach!

Willi: Das ist ja wunderbar, welch Zufall!

Gips: Jä…

JS: _Im Pub_ Ey, nimm dir nen Keks, Junge!

Gips: Sag mir krass Plan, ey!

JS: Ich bin hinter Elli her!

Gips: _schluck Prust_

JS: Ich weiß, wo sie letzten Dienstag geparkt hat! Und ich werde sie töten!

Gips: Jack, ich liebe ihre Mucke. Elli Spears is voll krass ne scharfe Schlampe!

JS: Hömma do! Das is mir so egal. Ich brauch nur ne Crew.

Gips: Mit nem Skippi hömma voll schwer aufzutreiben. Escht hömma. Bin voll krasser Checker!

JS: Hömma do! Son Skippi is voll dolle wichtig!

Gips: Aber hab isch voll krasse Connections, ey! Der Vater meiner Mutter kennt den Bruder meines Onkels und der is Skippi!

JS: Hey, den kenn ich, der heißt doch Peter oder so ähnlich… Hm-m…

_--Beide Hmm-en hin und her (ich hatte keinen Bock das aufzuschreiben -.- )--_

Gips: Hmm-hm Auftragsgeber?

JS: Hm! Er is schwul und will sie nich heiraten! Ein Job mehr für mich, klar soweit?

Gips: Escht ey? Selbstbefriedigung ist Sex an und für sich, sach ich. Hier müssen doch noch ein paar verrückte Seechecker zu finden sein.

JS: Rosa Schmetterlinge und blaue Rhinozerosse!

Gips: Kannste haben!

Szene: 22 -Woanders

Bu: Hey Maid, hier hast du Kleid, es ist rot und in großer Not bewahrts dich nich vorm Tod! _Elli rotes Kleid zuschmeiß _

Elli: _Mit Kleid im Arm_ Seid ihr jetzt eigentlich Engländer, Franzosen oder Spanier?

Bu: Wir sind.. Ausländer! Und Kinderschänder! Und ich hab nen Ständer… Ende!

Szene: 23 –Die Chemie stimmt!

Barbi: _Während Elli futtert_ Mein Großvater mütterlicherseits ist definitiv und auf jeden Fall wichtiger als Deutschland! Das hab ich schon vor vielen Jahren erkannt!... Das war grade Schwein! Und die Äpfel, die sind vorzüglich _hält ihr einen hin_

Elli: Das sind Drogen

Barbi: Woher wusstet ihr das, Miss Spears?

Elli: Ich war bei der Polizei, da wurd ich darauf getrimmt. Ich war quasi Spürhund und hab an Hydranten gepinkelt!

Barbi: Ihr wisst nich, was das is, nich wahr, Schlampe? _Hält Mutter hoch _

Elli: Doch! Das is meine Mutter!

Barbi: Das ist mein Schatzzzzz… Das ist eine von 667 identischen Müttern, die ich in einer goldenen Truhe in einem goldenen Verließ mit einem rostfarbenen Schlüssel verberge, der mal aus Kupfer war, aber durch Oxidation, bei der Wasser reduziert wurde und das Butanol anfing zu Brennen, weshalb ich es geschafft habe den Nobelpreis zu bekommen, rostete! Da das aber nicht klappt, wurde er mir wieder entzogen und jetzt bin ich auf der Suche nach einem identischen Schlüssel!

Elli: Eigentlich hatte ich ne 6 in Chemie, Käpt´n Parpossa.

Barbi: Yeap! Du hattest ne 6? Oh mein Gott! Wenn ich dir Nachhilfe in Chemie gebe, bekommst du auch welche in Französisch. Du wirst 1 stehen! Dann wirst du selbstständig Knallgasproben durchführen können und wissen, dass man Kalkwasser nicht trinken darf. Klingt harmlos, isses aber nich! Überall braucht man Chemie: Beim Essen, in der Gesellschaft, beim Schrankaufbau, beim Trinken und im Bett. Um wieder aufs Trinken zurückzukommen: Die Anzahl der anonymen Alkoholiker is in diesem Jahr um 27 Prozent gestiegen! Man sollte die Steuern für die Preise von Alkopops erhöhen. Von Alkanolen kommt man auf Alkane: Methan, Ethan, Propan; Butan; Pentan, Hexan; Heptan; Oktan, Nonan, Dekan. Lern das zu morgen! ... Dann gibbet noch andere...ich kenn sie bis 30! Morgen frag ich dich ab und dann lernst du die nächsten Päckchen! Und dank dir kann ich endlich mein Wissen vermitteln.

Elli: Und wie soll ich das auswendig lernen?

Barbi: Auf die altbewährte Methode! Du weist schon: Schnipp Schnipp!.. Apfel? **(A/N: Der Satz ist aus dem Audiokommentar, welches wir aus Versehen kurz eingeschaltet hatten)**

Elli: Nain! _Rammt ihm Messer in Bauch_

Barbi: Wissen sie, eigentlich, was diese Drogen bewirken? _Er und Elli gehen raus_

Pirats: _Lassen Elli mit Tuch durch die Luft fliegen_ Hoch soll sie leben, Hoch soll sie leben…dreimal Hoch!

Barbi: Guckst du: Die Äpfel zeigen dir, wie wir später sind! Wie viele hast du gegessen? Sag mir die ganze Wahrheit. Je mehr du davon isst, umso älter sehen wir aus. Also iss nicht so viele! Du siehst nichts. Weder den Wind auf meinem Gesicht, noch die Gicht auf meinem Körper. Sieh nur, was du angestellt hast! _Elli rennt weg_ Es ist besser du glaubst die Sache mit den Äpfeln und wirst clean. … _zu Piraten_ Ihr seht echt alle scheiße aus, Leute!

Pirats: zzzhh.. selba!

Szene: 24 –Die Mannschaft

Gips: _Aufm Schiff, sie gehen an der Mannschaft vorbei_ Das ist voll krass die Crew.

Willi: Und was ham die so aufm Kasten?

JS: _Spricht einen an _Hey Seetünnes!

Gips: Köttel, Sir!

JS: Ich möchte ihnen hiermit etwas Wichtiges sagen, was sie vielleicht schon bemerkt haben: Sie sind nackt! … Antworten sie!

Gips: Er ist nicht nackt! Er hat Klamotten an, sie sind zwar alt und gammelig, man könnte sie aber als Anziehsachen bezeichnen!

JS: Papagei Pete! Selbe Frage!

Pete: Trinkt aus, Piraten Johoo… Man kann Piraten nicht austrinken!

Gips: Er ist ein bekannter Philosoph.

JS: Natürlich ist er das! _Zu Willi_ Zufrieden?

Willi: Sind leider alle angezogen!

Skip: _Unterm Hut_ Biste schwul oder was?

JS: _Nimmt Hut weg_ Peter!

_Batz_

Willi: _zu Jack_ Ich glaub, das is ne Frau!

JS: Ja, dass hab ich gemerkt.

Skip: Mein Name ist Petra!

JS: Und ich hab das Schiff geklaut! Ohne Erlaubnis! Du wolltest mir ne Palme mitbringen!

Skip: Aaaber das hab ich nicht!

JS: Du kriegst n neues Schiff..

Skip: Und ne Palme!

JS: Einverstanden?

Willi: Das da. _Zeigt auf Schiff _

JS: Wat da?

Willi: Das!

JS: Das ein Schiff? … Was sagst du?

Alle: AI!

Gips: Es bringt Unglück, dass wir so selten zusammen saufen, Willi!

JS: Egal! Sie ist eine gesteinigte Hure!

Szene: 25 –Into the Storm

Willi: Während wir hier auf See sind, wer passt dann auf deine Kinder auf? Du bist doch Heimleiter!

Gips: _zu Willi_ Ja, isch hab Weib, nisch nur eine! Checkstu voll krass! _Geht weiter, zu Jack_ …Isch hab Weib, nich nur eine, Sör!

JS: Meine sind alle tot!

Gips: What´s going through your mind, Aschloch?

JS: Bald hab ich ne neue! _Guck vom Kompass auf in die Ferne_

Zwischensequenz

Bu: _Zu Elli_ Hey Maus, raus aus Haus!

Szene: 26 –Die Sache mit den Möwen

Pete: Nur Vampire können Piraten austrinken.

Gips: Woher weisstu eigentlich von mein Heim-Kinder? Hab isch dir irgendwann erzählt über?

_Man sieht Haie unter dem Schiff umherschwimmen_

Willi: Haie! Kann man die eigentlich essen?

Gips: Jo nee, do! Is zu viel Flossen dran. Jo schmeckt nitsch! Was du essen kannst, das sind die Möwen!

Willi: Möwen? …Wie isst man die denn?

Gips: Joar Möwen sind schon toll und auch leicht zuzubereiten, das jeht janz einfach: Man leihe, pflücke oder züchte sich eine Möwe! Diese hängt man dann und blutet sie aus. Dann bereitet man sie zu. Das war das Rezept! Besonders erheiternd is die ganze Sache, wenn man sie vorher in Weinbrand einlegt! Dann kauft man sich Kräuter, die man nicht braucht; Für Geld, das man nicht hat, um Sachen zusammen zu matschen, die keiner mag!

Willi: Ah!... Und was is mit den Viechern, die so _Hände heb und__zurückzuck_ ? **(A/N: Die Szene, wo er Jack´s Verhalten nachmacht)**

Gips: Jo nee, do! Dat sind Drachen! Die darfste auch nich essen! Du weist, die sind so sehnig und so ne Scheiße. Und die sind echt abgefuckt teuer! So, wie fuck-Kaviar und so! Die bringen sich voll Krass gegenseitig tot! Die machen voll krass boom und so! Um mal wieder auf die Möwen zurückzukommen: Mit Petersilie, das aphrodi-dingst! Wenn sie dich auf Kopf gekackt kannst du rächen.

Willi: Rächen an Möwen.

Gips: Ei...

Willi: Wie macht man denn, dass die da runter kommen?

Gips: Ja und dann Peng und Boom und Puff! Und ganz viel Blut, Blut, Blut! So mit Bummgewähr, weistu? Und blaues Blut, dann adelig. Na dann macht Dong und Platsch auf Boden. Checkst du?

Willi: Das macht man alles mit den Möwen?

Gips: Aye.. mit den Möwen!

Willi: Und wie schmecken die?

JS: _Von oben auf die Hockenden sprechend_ Ganz gut, Klar soweit? _Zur Mannschaft_ Möwen schmecken gut!

Alle: Möwen schmecken gut!

JS: Nur, wenn man sie richtig würzt!

Gips: Ich dachte, du hättest noch nie Möwen gegessen!

JS: Das war ne Lüge.

Gips: Aye…_unverständig nick_ ne Lüge…

Szene: 27 –Das goldene Verlies

Elli: Das könnt ihr mit mir nicht machen, ich bin Amerikanerin! _Sich versuch gegen die Piraten zu wehren_

Alle: Haaaa…..!

Au: _Mit Bu vor ner Holzkiste_ Haha, lass mal auskippen! _Sie gucken bedeppert auf die Frauenkleider_

Bu: Hey, Uschi! Wenn raus hier, dann ich Muschi! Dann sind wir Männer reiche, kaufen uns ne Weiche und leben wie Scheiche!

Au: Ich leide an Spielsucht! _Sich Auge reib_

Bu: Nicht weinen, Spaghetti!

Szene: 28 –Gesünder Essen

Willi: _Mit Jack alleine im Boot am Rudern_ Gluck, Gluck, Gluck, Gluck. Oh, ich hab nen Kloß im Hals!

JS: Kloß im Hals! Ja, schlimme Sache!

Willi: _singt_ Viel Glück zum Nicht-Geburtstag…

JS: _singt_ Für mich – Für dich! _Hört auf zu singen_ Warum zum Teufel singen wir jetzt?

Willi: Weiß ich auch nicht, bin eigentlich voll der unbegabte Sänger.

JS: Hömma do, Tropfsteinhöhle!

In der Höhle:

Barbi: _Aufm Berg, vor der Piratenmeute_ Das ist Tropfsteinhöhle. Wir sind hier um den Mutterschatz, den Verein der Mütter gegen das offensichtlich Okkulte, kurz MOO , wieder zu vereinen, auf das sie nie mehr auseinander gerissen werden! MOO!

AU: MOO is toll!

Barbi: MOO war für so viele Jahre getrennt. Doc jetzt! Jetzt haben wir sie für immer und ewig wieder vereint, der Verein… _mach Kiste auf_ Hier ist er! Der Mutterschatz! Die Schlampe hat auch eine Mutter!

Jack und Willi am Ufer inner Höhle:

JS: _zu Willi_ Nicht jetzt! Wir töten erst im passenden Augenblick!

Willi: Hoffentlich fangen wir nicht wieder an zu singen!... steht mir Rosa?

JS: _stellt sich vor ihn_ Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Hast du überhaupt schon jemals probiert rosa zu tragen? _Zeigt auf Willis Schuhe_ **(A/N: Das tut der echt!)** Tu uns einen Gefallen und versuche es doch einfach mal mit rosa Schuhen! Stell sonst ja nichts rosa an!

XXX

Barbi: So Leute, der Mutterschatz ist jetzt vereint, jetzt wolln die noch n bisschen Blut, dann freun die sich. …_Zu Elli_ Und wenn die Mütter zufrieden sind, dann ess ich einen ganzen Haufen feiner Äpfel

Leute: Heu, Heu!

Barbi: Blut für Mamiii! _Schlitzt Elli die Hand auf_

XXX

Willi: _Schlägt Jack ne Planke vor den Schädel_ Boar jetzt bring ich sie selber um!

XXX

Elli: _Mit aufgeschlitzter Hand zu Barbossa_ Bin ich jetzt schwanger?

Barbi: Spar auf Steuern, die steigen bestimmt!

Leute: Heu, Heu, Heu!

Barbi: _Breitet Arme aus, stellt sich mit geschlossenen Augen vor die Piraten_ Oooommmmm…

Bl: Wollt ihr Kekse?

Au: Wir ham keine Kekse.

Bu: Schaden? Geh in Laden!

Bl: Bring mit Wein!

Bu: Nein! _Wird von Barbi erschossen_… Er hat mich erschossen!

Mü: Dummerweise hats nicht geklappt!

Barbi: _Zu Elli_ Du hast meinen Kumpel erschossen, denn ...ich hatte nur ein Messer in der Hand!

Elli: Nein!

Barbi: Ich hab dich meine Mütter angucken lassen und du schießt auf meinen Freund! _Schleudert Elli weg_

Elli: aaahh..._kreisch_

B2: Ihr zwei, holt ihr uns jetzt Kekse?

Bu: Nein! … Wi-wir bringen euch ja neue!

Mü: Gib ihnen Geld für Kekse!

Barbi: Aber Kekse sind voll schlecht für die Zähne! Kauft lieber Obst!

Bl: Das ist doch Quatsch! Heutzutage wird doch eh alles genetisch gezüchtet!

Hu: Scheiß Gentechnik! Ich will Kekse!

B2:Wir wollen kein Obst, sondern Kekse!

Barbi: Jetzt pisst euch mal nit so an, wir essen montags immer Obst!

Bl: Ich sage, wir schneiden es in der Mitte durch und gießen den Sirup dazu! Und noch Kekse dazu!

B2: Jaaaa!

Affe: Heil Hitler! _Arm heb_

Barbi: Aye… _Sieht, das Elli weg is (Willi hat sie ja mitgenommen)_ Die Mama! Sie hat sie gekidnappt! Los! Holt es zurück, ihr Spacken!

Hu: _Kommen zum Höhlenufer_ Die Boote, sie sind gesunken!

B2: Blumt sie! _Jack Taucht leicht benommen auf_

Bu: Arnie, lang nich mehr gesehn! Du bist wunderschön!

JS: _guckt sich blöd an_ Hmm... bin dreckig! Hm! … Hal... Hasl… Haslnuatoaa…

Au: Haselnusstorte!

JS: Ai! Dat isset! Haselnusstorte!

BU: Torte? Welcher Schwachkopf hat sich diesen Torten-Scheiß ausgedacht?

JS: Das waren die Ausländer!

Szene: 29 –Offenbarungen Auf Reaktionsbasis

Elli: _Klettert mit Willi an Board_ Viele Leute!

Gips: Schöne Außenelektronen!

Elli: Mr. Gips!

Gips: Krieg ich Autogramm von dir?

Elli: Ich! … Ich bin ein Junge!

Willi: Das kann nicht sein!

Gips: Wir ham nen Star an Board!

Skip: Lichtet den Anker, Pisst in die Segel! Ihr Landratten!

Woanders:

_Jack und Barbi stehn sich, von Piraten umzingelt in der Höhle gegenüber_

Barbi: Ich hab n Déja-vu! Die Szene läuft und ich hab nix rosanes in der Hand!

JS: Leise zieht durch meine Gemüt liebliches Geläute. Klinge, kleines Frühlingslied, kling hinaus ins Weite… Das ist von Captain Jack Sparrow!

Barbi: Aahh! Dieses Gedicht hör ich nicht noch einmal! Das kenn ich! Gentlemen! Hömma, Leute, wie wird das eigentlich geschrieben?... _zu Piraten_ Macht tot!

_Piraten richten Pistolen auf Jack_

JS: Ich bin ein sehr berühmter Dichter, nicht wahr?

Barbi: Keine Macht dem Peng! _Piraten lassen Pistolen wieder sinken_ .. Na los! Sag noch eins!

JS: Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt!

Wieder zurück:

Elli: _Mit Willi unten alleine im Schiff an einem Tisch_ Endlich hast dus geblickt, dass ich ein Junge bin!

Willi: Der war groß.. ja.. darf ich?

Elli: _hauch_ Jaaahh…

Willi: Warum hast du mir nicht vorher gesagt, dass du ein Junge bist?

Elli: Wieso? Hab ich doch! Hhhh…

Willi: Ich musste es zuerst selbst sehn, bevor ich es glauben konnte!

Elli: Orangen, Orangen… scheiß Mandarinen! … Hier ist die Mutter! _Zeigt Willi die Mutter_

Willi: _Nimmt sie_ Ich dachte, ich hätte sie für immer verloren! Das ist meine wunderbare Mutter! Die Frau meines Vaters! … _Zu Elli_ Wieso hast du meine Mutter geklaut?

Elli: Ich dachte, Mama macht aus dir Mama-Söhnchen!

Willi: Deswegen nappst du Mum? Nur für mich allein? Mich.. Mich, mich mich…

Elli: Bald hab ich auch Fadenmatsch! _geht_

Willi: _sitzt da mit der Mutter_ Ganz für mich alleine… hihi.. für mich ...Mich, mich , mich..

XXXXX

KAPITEL ENDE!

Yiiha! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und die überragende Quantität macht

Die grauenvolle Qualität und

Die lange Pause

Wieder wett!

Ich erhoffe mir ein baldiges Wiedersehen! Ich versuche mich zu beeilen… vielleicht bekommt ihr ja noch was zu Weihnachten!

Bis denne Dann

Euer Sy-Co Team, bzw.

Claire

Wollt ihr mehr über uns und unsere Projekte und Treffen erfahren? Dann klickt auf

www.forevermy.foren-city.de

Dort ist die Topic Sy-Co, wo es nur um Flop der Karibik und uns geht! Claire is called Llynya there


	8. Apfelkrieg

Wunderschönen guten Morgen!

Hier is noch mal was! Hab mir nich viel Zeit gelassen diesmal! Mehr im Nachwort!

Viel Spaß bei Flop der Karibik!

Claire

Szene: 29.1 -Noch mal woanders:

_Barbi und Jack in Barbi´s Kabine_

Barbi: Also: Du nimmst Sudan II und tust es in die Mischung. Dann tust du nen Stopfen drauf, damit deine Finger nicht rot werden. Und dann kräftig schütteln!

JS: Nein! Ich schüttel' einfach so, scheiß auf meine Finger! Und du siehst zu, wie ich meinen Versuch in meinem Reagenzglas in meinem scheiß Labor durchführe, klar soweit?

Barbi: Dann geh doch in dein doofes Labor! Mein #räusper# Reagenzglas ist sowieso viiieel größer, als deins! Reagenzglasvergleich!

JS: _Nimmt nen Apfel aus der Schale_ Von uns beiden bin ich ja wohl derjenige, mit dem … Apfel in der Hand! Deshalb bin ich auch derjenige, der die Vitamine hat! Deshalb hab ich auch so kräftiges und gepflegtes Haar! Ist die Welt nicht witzig?

B2: _kommt rein _Hey, ich dacht, es liegt an deinem Frisör!

Szene: 30 - Apfelkrieg

JS: _Fuchtelt vor Barbis Fernrohr herum_ Wenn ich bisschen Werbung einbringen könnte: Blendamet für strahlend weiße Zähne! Und Hömma do außerdem steht da hinten ein voll toll großes Bötchen. Findste nich? Guck doch mal nach!

Barbi: Weißt du Jack, du stehst mir in der Optik! Aber mein Rohr ist sowieso länger, als deins! Zeigt ihm den Keller! _Piraten führen Jack runter;_ _guckt angebissenen Apfel an_ Iihh… _Apfel wegwerf_

XXXXX

Gips: Fliegende Äpfel!

Elli: Oh mein Gott! Sie wollen Krieg!

Skip: Ich bin ein Schwein!

Elli: Die ham Boot, wir ham Boot, überall Boote!

Skip: Es ist kein Boot, es ist ein Schiff!

Elli: Kennst du den Film ‚Der Untergang' ? Blub blub blub blub blub blub…

Gips: Hab isch gesehn, so´n Scheiß!

Skip: Erleichtert euch, springt auf die Leiter!

Gips: Alles über Board, wir wollen kentern!

XXXXX

JS: _Kommt in die Zelle_ Guck mal, da is n Fleck.

XXXXX

Barbi: Segelt die Großen weg und lasst die kleinen einfach stehen. Schnürt mich mit Riemen!

XXXXX

Willi: Wir rauchen heut noch!

Skip: Schätze, er will dich wiederhaben, Schätzchen!

Willi: Wir haben Feinde, lass mal Kämpfen! Ladet die Kanonen!

Skip: Kanonen weg!

Willi: Dann nehmt die Riesenbongs! Wir blasen sie weg!

Gips:Springt aus dem Wasser.

Die Planschzeit ist vorbei. Ey Krass ey! Fülltext! Krass! Ey Ey. Wir haben noch Zeit für so was.

Elli:Orangen sind gut für die Haut. Orangenhaut!

Willi:Das hat sicher einen Überraschungseffekt.

Skip:Ihr seid Spion Lady. Überall lauern verrückt.

Gips:Spion wie verrückt. Verrückt wie Spion.

Das ist von Monet, na ihr wisst schon

_Anker:Matsch Ins Wasser_

Elli:Hände hoch, _Skip lässt Ruder los_

Barbi: Ich brauche einen Telefonputzer. Entweder sie drehen sich oder wir drehen uns.

Willi:Sieh dir die Fratzen an.

_Leute von beiden Schiffen: schrei! _

Willi:Ahhh!

Elli:Ahhhh!

Schiffe: bum-bum

JS:_Seine Zelle wird bebombt, er deutet dies als Morsezeichen_ Hömma Do! Leck dich selber!

Elli:Ich häng am Seil fest.

Gips:Stell dich nidde so an.

Skip:Wir schießen die Hand ab!

Willi:Da is Schimmel im Meer.

Elli:Mein Silikonkissen.

XXXXX

Barbi:Wieso hast du montags die Sunday-Socken an?

Klar machen zum kentern.

_boom_

Willi:Ahhh!

Barbi: Bringt mir die Mama und die Schlampe will ich auch wieder haben. Und der Rest von euch lernt schwimmen.

Willi:Hey! Hey!

JS:Willst du ein...? _bekommt Seil von einem, der grad rüberschwang_ Ah, Danke. Jippi!

Gips:Arnie! _Begrüßt ihn_

JS:_Gibt ihm seinen leeren Flachmann wieder_ Viel zu schwer.

JS:Deine Hand is so fett. Willst du mit mir schlafen?

Elli:Job tiba! _(russisch für ‚Fick dich')_

JS:Machst dus lieber mit Willhelm?

Elli:Ich will. TÖNA! _(Turner)_

Willi:_Redet mit Elli durch die verschlossene Luke_ Irgendwer loch-da! _(soll heißen, dass das Schiff ein Leck hat und er ertrinken wird)_

JS:Nazi-Affe! _Krabbelt ihm und der Mama hinterher_

Elli: Willst du mein Loch stopfen? Nein, Willi!

Willi:Geh nich weg.

JS:Fuck!

Barbi:Leck dich selbst AK!

JS:Lass stecken.

Barbi: Ok lass uns erst mal frühstücken.

Gentleman, jetzt gibt's Obst und Kekse.

Szene: 31 –Selbstmord oder nur Phrasen?

Bu:_Zu der an den Mast gefesselten Crew_ Haselnusstorte gehört euch in Gesicht geklatscht.

Elli:Huch...-... Tum ba ba umpf _Das Schiff explodiert_

Barbi:Nun ist das Schiff im Hintergrund von uns explodiert, und zu ihrer Rechten sehen sie eine wütende Piratenmeute. Kostprobe? _Elli in Piratenmeute schmeiß_

Willi:_Kommt ausm Wasser geklettert_ Barbie! Ich hab zwei Ei!

Barbi:Wie kommst du auf die Scheiße Pursche?

Willi: Ich meine Schnee im Mai!

Barbi:Nein ähmm- ja doch vielleicht. Ja Nein Vielleicht-keine Ahnung.

JS: _Faltet die Hände_ Ich fange jetzt das beten an.

Willi:Der Selbstmord als der denkbar bedenklichste Verstoß gegen die sittliche Weltordnung…

JS: UPS!

Barbi: Whaaaaaa?

JS:_Reißt sich los und rennt auf Barbi zu_ Er hat mit seinem Selbstmord angefangen. Jetzt will er sich abknallen. Also halt einfach deine Klappe und lass ihn seinen Text vollenden.

Willi.…Ist der denkbar bedenklichste Beweis für die sittliche Weltordnung, in dem der Selbstmörder der sittlichen Weltordnung den Urteilsspruch zu sprechen erspart und ihr Bestehen bestätigt.

Au:Oh Scheiße, welch ein Poet! Er verfolgt uns.

Willi:Auf mein Wort, ich tu was ich sage. Ja ja, ich sage immer was ich tue.

Barbi: Could you please repeat the riddle?

Willi:Ich sag immer was ich tue.

Barbi: Ach so, jetzt versteh ich das. War ja klar.

Willi:_Deutet auf Arnie_ Der da, setzt Arnie doch mal auf ner einsamen Insel aus.

Barbi: Mach ich!

Szene: 32 –Hygienevorschriften

Willi: _Wehrt sich gegen Piraten_ Du kannst mein Elli nicht umbringen! Ihr liebt sie doch auch.

Barbi: Ich weiß ich bin total vernarrt in sie, aber ich muss mich von ihr trennen. Ich will auf jeden Fall kein Happy end!

_Leute lach_

Obwohl es eine Schande ist etwas so schönes wegzuschmeißen. Ich will dich eunuch _(eunatsch) (Erklärung siehe unten)_ sehen.

JS: _zu Pirat_ Hey sind wir beim selben Frisör?

Elli: _Schmeißt ihm das Kleid zu_ Steht ihnen bestimmt gut.

Barbi: Hmm... ich bin ihr Schwarm. _Schmeißt es in die Menge_

Bu: Wir sind Männer.

B2: Das Kleid ist weiß. _Tritt wütend auf die Planke, weshalb Elli platsch_

JS:_ Wird auch zur Planke gestoßen_ Och bidde nich das Wasser, is so nass.

Barbi: Stell dich nich so aaaan! Is doch nur Wasser, ein par Tropfen, kriegst du auch beim Duschen in der Badewanne ab!

JS: Ich dusche immer trocken.

Barbi: Ja duschen kannst du auf der kleinen Insel dort vorne nicht!

JS: Hä? _nicht sichtbar_

Barbi: Weil du jetzt baden gehst.

JS: _Dreht sich noch mal um_ Das letzte Mal hast du mir Badeperlen gegeben!

Barbi: Oh mein Gott, du hast Recht! Holt Arnies Badeperlen, die sprudeln so schön.

JS: Da wir jetzt zu zweit sind könntest du für die Frau auch Lotion einpacken!

Barbi: Von wegen Frau, du willst es für dich selbst du Sau! Ich kenn dich doch! _Schmeißt Badeperlen ins Wasser, Arnie springt hinterher_

**Kapitel Ende… Kapitel Ende… Kapitel Ende… Kapitel Ende… Kapitel Ende… Kapitel **

Wunderschönen guten Morgen!

Und? Wie hats euch gefallen? Zugegeben… das Niveau sinkt allmählich...wie die Schiffe das in so Filmen auch zu tun pflegen… naja aber es hebt sich auf jeden Fall wieder!

Naja.. zu dem verwendeten Wort ‚eunuch' : Also.. wir fragten uns, was das wirklich bedeutet, also vom Wort her… wir dachten uns, man könne es mit ‚eu' gleich ‚schön' und ‚nuch' gleich ‚Tuch' übersetzen, was ‚schönes Tuch' bedeuten würde…

Es sei denn, man spricht es ‚oinatsch' aus.. wobei wir ‚nuch' also ‚natsch' mit ‚nackt' übersetzt haben! Deswegen könnte es auch ‚schön nackt' bedeuten! All in all seeeehhr schwachsinnig, aba was erwartet man von Sy-Co? Nja.. und deswegen bittet Barbi die Elli ihr Kleid auszuziehen, da er sie nackt sehen will, also ‚eunuch'!

#uff# so, das wäre geschafft! Und? Wie geht's euch so? auch, wenn ich zum letzten Teil noch keine Reviews bekommen hab…. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nich auf, dass irgendwer da draußen noch Freude an dieser Geschichte hat! Wir suchen uns übrigens grad Soft- u. Hardware zusammen, um es zu synchronisieren! Aba wir haben grad einen Rückschlag erlitten.. naja was uns nich tötet, härtet uns ab!

So! genug der Rede! Einfach da unten auf den netten Button klicken und n Kommi schreiben, ja? Aba ich sags euch gleich: ändern kömma nix mehr, wir sind jetzt fertig!

Noch was: wenn das diesmal zu wenig ‚Handlung' war, also dass man den Szenen nich so gut folgen konnte, dann sagt bescheid!

Bdd

Euer Sy-Co-Team, bzw.

Claire

www.forevermy.foren-city.de Alles über Sy-Co, unsere Treffen, Projekte und nat. Flop der Karibik!


	9. Der Erste Teil vom Rest

Wunderschönen guten Morgen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Kapitel von Flop der Karibik!

Zunächst ein Dankeschön an alle Reviewer.. ich liste mal nomma alle auf: **Mimmy**, **u-r-only**

**my-shadow**, **Cobra211** (#knuddel#), **zan189**, **Mai**, **TheOneAndOnlyGinevra**,

**Silberstreifen** (es stimmt nicht ganz! Es ist ein halbes Jahr her und ich habe vor weiter zu

arbeiten! trotzdem vielen Dank für die Rev!)

Wie gesagt: Ganz lieben Dank an euch alle und sollte ich wen vergessen haben, so verklagt

mich, steinigt mich, kreuzigt mich, lasst mich für den Rest meines Lebens Mehl hacken….!

Klar.. es tut mir scheiße leid, dass das hier immer so ewig dauert…TT GOMEN! Aba

nunja.. ich war ja auch depressiv und so.. andere Geschichte! Jedenfalls steckt hier viel mehr

arbeit drinnen, als ihr euch denken könnt! Also in dem bearbeiten der texte, nich in diesem Chapter.. -blush- was man auch lesen wird!

Jo.. ich will's mal echt hier versuchen und so, wa?

Have a lot of fun.. hmm.. sollte Ich FdK ins englische übersetzen..? #grübel# omg... lieber nich! ich bekomm ja noch nichens das deutsche auf die reihe!

Claire

DER ERSTE TEIL VOM REST

JS:Ich habe gesehen, Schneeglöckchen schön, ich tat daneben stehn und wollt nich mehr gehen._ (Erste szene auf der Insel)_

Elli:Ich find diese Gelegenheit eigentlich ganz klasse. Wollt schon immer mal Pfadfinder sein.

JS:Ich sollte dich umbringen junge Dame. Der Auftrag ist dahin. Auch wenn ihr unter eurem Kleid schöne Titten hättet, was ihr nicht habt, sieht man wohl, dass ihr ein Mann seid. Mich könnt ihr nicht täuschen.

Elli:Ich will aber jetzt ein Feuer. Na sie wissen schon, da wo man Holz nimmt und so. Machen sie's mir jetzt, das Feuer. Sammeln sie HOLZ männlich!

JS:Hömma Do! Bist du n HOLZKopf oder was?

Elli:HOLZ?

Kiste auf

JS:Ich suche HOLZ! sing Lebt denn der alte HOLZmichel noch HOLZmichel noch...

Elli seh Ich habe gesucht, aber kein HOLZ gefunden... nur _glas _! _(holt Flasche aus dem Versteck)_

Elli:Also das ist alles? Ihnen ist nicht zufällig aufgefallen, dass hier ganz viele Palmen rumstehen, und Kisten, die man wunderbar verbrennen könnte, allerdings hab ich weder Feuerzeug noch Streichhölzer, also was machen wir jetzt?

JS:Dann halt nur Saufen, also kein Feuer, Schatzi!

_(abends vor dem Feuer) _

JS+Elli:sing TWIST AGAIN

JS:Let's twist again. Wie geht das eigentlich mit dem twisten? Ich glaub es geht wie küssen.

Elli:Ja lass ma ausprobieren, ich will das unbedingt mal gemacht haben.

JS:Nich nur Küssen. Totes, auch Petting und Händchen halten. Es ist nicht nur eine Titte und noch eine und der Rest dazu. So was braucht man zum Twisten, aber was twisten bedeutet, was es wirklich ist, das weiß keiner.

Elli:Arnie! Sie labern bestimmt irgendwas kluges, was ich so wie so nicht verstehe.

JS:Oh ja! Die Gesellschaft verkommt vollkommen. Sie sehen auch vollkommen verkommen aus.

Elli:Herr Spatz, mein Gott. Ich bin nicht vollkommen verkommen. Ich bin vollkommen vollkommen.

JS:Zeit zum twisten, Totes.

Elli:Ich bin ne Flasche!

JS:Auf deine Flasche.

_(Am näxten morgen auf der Insel) _

JS:Flasche Rum! Du bist dumm.

Elli:Ich hab nen Kater und HOLZ gefunden.

JS:Whhhäää, scheiß Kater!

Elli:Deine Feier war doof, das Getränk hat mir nicht geschmeckt, der Sand war sandig und ich hab meinen Papa angerufen und der holt mich jetzt ab.

JS:Warum willst du so schnell weg?

Elli:Alles klasse, ich hab ein Feuer mit HOLZ, mein Papi holt mich jetzt gleich ab, und ich will dich nie wieder sehen.

JS:Ich bin Poet: Die Insel ist groß und alleine noch viel größer! Vielleicht kann ich ja trampen.

_(auf dem schiff) _

Vati:Das war echt das letzte mal, wo ich dich von ner Party angeholt habe, wenn du irgendwas abgebrannt hast. Demnächst nimmst du das Linienschiff.

Elli:Welches soll ich denn nehmen?

Vati:Lies es doch von den Sternen ab. Am besten steigst du immer in das Linienschiff nach Much.

Elli:Und wenn ich dann nachher in Seelscheid lande?

JS:Wenn ich so cool sein dürfte meine schiffsmännige Meinung einzubringen... Du bist ein Schiffsmann und das ist ein Schiff, Mann! Denk darüber nach! Ich will auch ein Schiff, nein ich will die Black Pearl.

CJN:Na dann lass mal der Black Pearl hinterher fahren und alle abmetzeln.

Elli:Töten find ich langweilig, das ist doof, Nich Willi!

Vati:Du hast dich also doch für den Richtigen entschieden.

Elli:Ich liebe ihn.

JS:Ich liebe Liebe. Mein Herzchen ist Rosa. Das ist die Muschel die schenk ich dir.

CJN:Keine Muscheln, ich will den Mutterschatz und den Rest der Fahrt verbringt ihr meditierend und im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett. Und zwar im Handstand.

JS:Bla bla bla bla.

_(die gefangene Crew im Piratenschiff, Pirat säubert den Boden) _

Piet:...Daraus schließe ich, dass Piraten unverdaulich sind.

Gips:Spritzt du mir mal Wasser ins Gesicht.

Willi:Mir ist langweilig.

Bu:Dir is langweilig? Dann erzähl ich dir ne Geschichte. Hänsel und Gretel verliefen sich im Wald, da kam die böse Hexe und machte sie beide kalt. Die Meuchelei und all dass macht den Kindern Spaß.

Willi denkt:boun boun boun oh mein Gott, die Weit ist so brutal! (nicht sichtbar(also das denken(also das gesagte.. man sieht ihn denken!)))

Bu:Geht das in deinen Kopf rein?

Au:Mein Pimmel ist klein.

Gips:Das wird so sein.

Bu:Ich erzähl dir jetzt das, das ist für deine Kinderseele was.

Au: Das hört sich ja nach Dornröschen an. Los erzääähl.

Bu:Die Geschichte erzähle ich, du Wich T.  
Also es war einmal Dornröschen, die hatte ein seidenes Pinkunterhöschen. Das hatte sie in einem Döschen, leider erfuhr sie erst danach, dass sie einen Mann braucht um... na ja, du weißt schon.

Au:Du hast ja gar nich gereimt!

Bu+Au:HeHehehehehehe!

Bu:NAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! nicht sichtbar

Barbie:Könnt ihr nich mal leise sein!

_(Szenenwechsel zu den "Guten") _

CJN:We found the black pearl. Now we are going to steal the Mutterschatz.

JS:Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein in der Höhle spukt es. Ihr habt doch keine Angst, oder?

CJN:Nich so ganz! Geh du doch vor!

JS:Da wär noch eine Kleinigkeit. Der Weihnachtsmann ist immer breit.

_(Elli wird auf dem Schiff festgesetzt/eingesperrt zu ihrem "Schutz") _

Elli:Was? Die Milchzahnfee gibt es nicht! Ich muss es ihm sagen. Ich hab doch noch n Milchzahn für unters Kopfkissen.

AS2:Gib mir den Zahn und ich leg mich unters Kopfkissen. Dann komm ich nachts und führe dich in mein Glück.

Elli:Mein Weltbild ist zerstört.

_(In der Höhle) _

Bu:Gleich bist du tot du Idiot!

Mützi:Was soll eigentlich auf deinem Grabstein stehen?

Bu:Gemobbt sein ist nicht fein.

Alle:Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!

JS:Gabba Gabba!_ (wühlt sich durch die menge)_

Barbie: Begonnen mit Hip-Hop-hip

Willi:Rock!

Barbie:Ich bin für HipHop.

JS:Hömma do hastn Arsch zu oder was?

Willi:Dir fehlt n Schließmuskel!

JS:Als ich in das wunderbare Antlitz von Käpt´n Norrington sah erkannte ich wir gut und warmherzig eine Person sein kann. Diesem wollte ich nacheifern und Necrophilität und Habgier sind nicht die Tugenden eines guten Mannes.

Barbie:Ey willste das ich den Willi gehen lasse?

JS:Aber Jeck! Gewalt ist keine Lösung.

Barbie:Ich bin böse, denke ich!

JS:Du bist der Feind.

Barbie:Sag das noch mal, Freundchen!

JS:Na ja also, ich bin ja jetzt gut geworden und in so nem Film halt immer ein Guter und ein Böser halt. Bleibst nur noch du übrig, Mann.

_(Die "guten" in den Booten) _

DüHe:Was machen wir hier eigentlich?

DiHe:Also die Frage nach dem Existenzsinn ist durchaus berechtigt, wir sitzen mit viel zu vielen Leuten in einem winzigsten Boot, der Mond scheint, die anderen sind in der Höhle und die Titanic ist auch untergegangen.

DüHe:Ich dachte mehr an warum sind wir hier und nicht irgendwo anders? Im Dunkeln angeln ist schwul.

CJN:Es gibt ja auch Leuchtfische und so.

DüHe: Etepetete, bla bla scheiß CJN!

**kapitel ende und so... **

EDIT: Ihr bekommt jetzt einfach die Rohfassung, damit ihr was habt! Sorry, aba.. ich weiß nich, obs jemals... was wird! Die ganze Freundschaft.. is nich auseinander gegangen, aba jetzt haben wir alle ne Beziehung und… kA... einfach... Oberstufe und so.. kaum noch Zeit! Mal schauen…! Gomen.. ich wünschte auch, dass es anders wäre… egal! Immerhin isses „soweit" fertig und.. #sigh# es war ne schöne Zeit!

Der gesamte Rest.. den knall ich euch unbearbeitet auf einmal rein! Auch dafür bitte ich um Entschuldigung! Ich wird vielleicht noch die Rechtschreibfehler versuchen zu beheben…! #sigh#

Grüße an alle….

Claire


	10. Das ENDE vom Rest

Noch mal wunderschönen guten Morgen!

Wie gesagt: hier knall ich euch den höchstens halb bearbeiteten Rest rein... wenigstens mussich mir jetzt keine Szenenüberschriften mehr ausdenken! #Freude# war schon iwi stressig... am Anfang fand ichs noch recht genial, aba… dann wurds halt immer ätzender! Ohja! Ich muss schon sagen!

Ach noch was: Ähm.. aufgrund der Tatsache… dass Ausgerechnet aus allen unseren Freunden das FdK-Team 2 Freistunden zusammen hat.. wuchs doch tatsächlich die Idee... das hier nicht zu grabe zu bringen, sondern zu vollenden! Also das jetzt auch zu synchronisieren! Krank, oder? Aber ich bekomm von meinem Freund die Tage recht aktuelle Software und evtl. noch bessere Hardware... bin ja mal gespannt! Ehrlich! Und ich freu mich irgendwie auch schon! Achja.. die ersten Ideen für FdK-2 werden auch schon gesammelt…#g# Ich glaube... naja... ich will mal nix aussprechen, was nachher nicht gehalten wird!

Habt ihr euren spaß, wir haben den unsrigen! Bdd, schreibt fleißig Reviews und.. #hach# lacht einfach ein paar Mal, grinst, was das Zeug hält und bewundert unseren unglaublich niveaulosen Einfallsreichtum, sowie das –OHNE SCHEIß- absolut niveauvolle und überaus geniale Ende!

Eure Claire

Ich widme diesen Rest, speziell das Ende dem Mika, der Mai, der GB und meiner Wenigkeit, der En. (jaja… eigentlich also dem FDK-Sy-Co-Team) (wer widmet sich schon selbst was?)

**DAS ENDE VOM REST **

oder: DER REST VOM REST!

_(Arnie in der Höhle)_

JS:Geht doch mal raus, da sind ganz viele Leute, die wollen euch begrüßen, und wenn ihr Glück habt haben die sogar Bier für euch alle dabei. Also da gibt es viele Kölschsorten:

Gaffel, Früh, Reissdorf, Kurfürsten Maximilian, Sünner, Mühlen, Päffgen, Sion, Zunft, Kurfürsten, Ganser, Rats, Küppers, Richmodis, klar so weit? _(A/N: Es gibt natürlich noch mehr Sorten, aber der gute Arnie sagt zu wenig, als dass wir mehr unterbringen könnten!)_

Barbi:Männer wie wir: Wicküler-Bier!

JS:Nee nee geh weg mit deinen Pilzen! Wir trinken nur kühles Kölsch. _nimmt Münzen aus der Truhe_ Wir trinken's aus bis zum _schnippt eine Münze in die Truhe_ letzten _näxte Münze _Tropfen . _letzte Münze_

Willi:Hätt ich mich bloß umgebracht, seitdem ich zum ersten Mal meinen Namen gehört hab.

JS:Jupp.

Barbi:Ich will eine Pizza fünf Käse.

JS:Thuna.

Barbi:Funghi.

JS:Magaritha und ich kauf dir einen Hut! Einen mit Käse.

Barbi:Wollen wir Freunde sein?

JS: _zu den Piraten_ Begegnet Hass mit Liebe, _beschwichtigt Barbi_ Tschuldigung, Leben ist Leiden.

Barbi:Leute, bringt sie um!

JS:Ihr wollt sie töten.

_Zwischenszene: _

CJN:Ich muss pieseln.

Au:Mein rosa Angorapulli ist noch zu Hause, Der steckt im Pferd drinnen.

Vati:Jetzt ist es viel zu dunkel zum surfen. Elli-Schatz! Ich muss dir was sagen. Es fällt mir zwar sehr schwer, das zu sagen, aber es muss endlich raus! _Du gehörst zu mir, wie mein Name an der Tür und ich weiß du bleibst hier! (singt)_

Hu:Knut the Kneed. _(engl. Knete)_

Vati:Mausilein! _Du darfst nicht traurig sein (singt noch mehr) _Elli soll ich dich lassen in Ruh?

Leute:ahhhh...ahhhh... mein Fuß... ahh...ihrggghhh...

Vati:Och was hab ich getan.

Au:Huhu!

Bu.Schrot Tod Idiot!

Au:Du hast wieder gereimt, Bu!

Bu:Ich hasse dich du alter Turnschuh.

_Zurück in Höhle_

Barbi:Ich hoffe die Pizza kommt wohl behalten hier an.

JS:Ich dachte ich hätte dich durchschaut, aber du bist nicht durchsichtig, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Durchsichtigen vor denen musst du dich in Acht nehmen, die sieht man nämlich nicht.

_So schön aufm Schiff, zwei Tünnese beim Essen, die von nem Affen, der auf ein Kanonenrohr knallt, gestört werden!_

T1:Ey, was willste essen?

T2:Das Nutella.

T1:Die Nutella.

T1+T2:NUTELLA!

_Aufm Schiff, also da, wo gekämpft wird_

Gips:Die wollen unser Nutella.

CJN:Ich höre Bilder.

Vati:Meine Haare! _(sieht man nicht)_

_Und wieder in der Höhle_

Barbi:Ich hab auch nen Baum zu Hause.

JS:Ich bin unkaputtbar. Ich kann Töne sehen.

Barbi:Spielst du eigentlich ein Instrument? Ein Blas-Instrument? Ich kann auf nem Kamm blasen.

JS:Ich kann Kazoo spielen.

_Wieder anderes schiff... Gott is ja echt ätzend mit den Szenenwechseln! _

Elli:Alle meine Kegeln wieder aufstellen. Wollt ihr nicht mehr kegeln?

Pete:Auch unter Papageien gibt es Vampire. Ha ha ha.

Gips:Pete hat Recht. Papageien sind gefährlich.

Elli:Genau, ein Lied übers gewinnen und verlieren.

Shorty:Wir fahren nach Kanada.

Gips:Der Klodeckel muss geschlossen werden.

Elli:Das Klo! Das Klo ist wichtiger als ich? Dann geht doch demnächst alleine scheißen! Ich wisch euch nicht mehr den Arsch ab!

Bloody, damned fucked Piraten! _(rudert alleine im Boot)_

_Is das jetzt schiff oder Boot? Ich meine da, wo Bu und AU sind!_

Au:Unsere Segel haben Löcher.

Bu:Klim bimm, wie schlimm.

Au:Jetzt regnets- undicht.

_Ohja! Das is wieder aufm Kampfschiff!_

CJN:Hurtig, Hurtig.

Bu:Klatsch Matsch.

Au:Mein Ei mein Ei.

Dühe+Dihe: Alaaf.

_(In der Höhle)_

LP:Ey biste schwul, oder was?

Elli:Oh ja und ich bin ne Powerfrau.

Was macht denn AK?

Willi:Schlammcatchen.

Mu:Muchachachachachacha.

LP:Kammelle.

Barbi:Weshalb ham wir angefangen? Warum schießt du auf mich?

Willi:Dein letzter Wunsch. Die Mütter sind vereint._lässt die Mutter in die Truhe fallen_

Barbi:I like it when the red water comes out. _(UNTERTITEL: Der erste Drogentote!)_

_So aufm schiff, aber ende von Kampf und so!_

Vati:heul

Bu:HuHa!

CJN:Das ergibt keinen Sinn, Gentleman!

Alle:_(#jubel#) _Wir sind clean.

Vati:_(kommt aus der Kajüte und jubelt mit)_ Oh Satan der Hölle sei Dank.

Clean! Clean!

_back in the "Höhle" _

Elli:Du willst mich ja nicht heiraten.

Willi:Ich sehe dich jetzt mit ganz anderen Augen.

JS: _kommt mit Krone und Geschmeide an_ Ich bin der König der Welt. Guck mal! Hmm... den Hut wollt ich eigentlich Barbie schenken. Na ja der ist tot... zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.

JS:_(rudern im Boot)_ Ich bin doch kein König. Hab mich vertan. Wie konnte ich was anderes erwarten.

_(vor dem Galgen)_

Leser:Auftragskiller Arnie AK

JS:König, KÖNIG AK!

Leser:Sie werden angeklagt wegen Mordes, Mordes, Mordes, Mordes, Mordes, Mordes, Mordes, Mordes, schlechter Dichtkunst, Mordes, Mordes, Mordes, Kronenklau, Mordes, ...

Elli:Es ist unwichtig.

Vati:Ach wir hängen den. Stell dich doch nicht so an.

Leser:Mordes, Mordes, schlechte Dichtkunst, Mordes, Mordes, ...

JS:Hehehe!

Leser:Mordes, Mordes, Mordes, ach ok ich häng dich jetzt halt, sonst stehn wir morgen noch hier.

Willi:Vaddi, CJN, Elli! Seit dem Tag unserer letzten Begegnung will ich dir sagen:

Willst du mich heiraten?

CJN:_(„schwule" Stimme)_ Möp Möp

Elli:Ich rieche den Duft.

Vati:Hau drauf.

Hür?

_Untertitel: und das Stagediving war erfunden_

_Willi und Arnie sind umzingelt_

Willi:Macht Spaß!

CJN:Soll nicht Spaß machen ist bös!

Vater:Ich bin ein Kaul ich bin ein Kaul ich bin ein Kaulquappe du bist auch Quappe! _(A/N der Satz, bei dem ich einen mehrminütigen lachflash hatte... Mai.. wo nimmst du nur solche Gedanken her..?)_

Willi:Das lyrische ich ist ein Spinat. Er ist der König der Welt. Und ich habe es mir zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht ihn zu beschützen! Er hat ein reines Herz.

CJN:Ich bin der König von Mallorca.

Willi:Bringt mich ruhig um aber lasst mir den König.

_Elli stellt sich dazu_

Elli:Ja, ich will!

Vater:Ihr habt meinen Segen. Gehet hin.

_Schwerter runter_

CJN:Ich dachte ihr würdet auf mich stehen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein.

Elli:Oh, Jolifanto!

JS:Also ich kämpf jetzt gegen Frankreich, ich hab ein Rendez-vous mit W. und ich bin bei der Queen zum Brunch mit Tea eingeladen. Die is schließlich auch meine Frau, du verstehst. Ich bin der König der Welt, denk dran. Und Elli, ich hab Kohl getroffen und Rettich auch, Und Willi, Johnny Depp ist toll. Und Leute jetzt auf in die Schweiz.

_Arnie verschwindet_

AS:Lustig, Bern ist auch die Hauptstadt der Welt. Er nimmt ein Taxi.

Vati:Aus dem Teigzutaten einen Mürbeteig kneten, kühl stellen. Eiweiß steif schlagen. Quark, 100g Zucker

JCN:Das gibt Käsekuchen.

Willi:Wir heiraten jetzt, danach gehen wir baden.

CJN:Das Schwert ist etwas verbogen, ich hoffe daran, dass der jenige, der es gefunden hat es sofort dahin zurück bringt, wo er es her hat, denn es ist hässlich wie die Nacht.

Willi:Ja, Mama!

AS: CJN, was ist mim König?

CJN:Als er davon fuhr ging es ihm noch sehr gut.

_CJN geht ab_

Vati:Diese ganze Geschichte ist nicht tiefgründiger als mein Aquarium.

Elli:Sinn, sinn, wo bist du hin. _(KISS 4 WILLI)_

_(Auf der Black Pearl)_

JS:Auf nach Bern, der Film ist zu Ende.

Gips:Is ja nich rischtich, es kommt ja noch ein zweiter Teil.

JS:Danke.

Skip:König AK, die Welt gehört euch.

JS:Auf nach Bern, die Franzosen machen wir platt. Bringt mich an den Horizont. Wir sind schlimme Gurken. Ein Glas auf Sy-Co!

**ENDE**

That's the End! All 4 U!

Klasse, wa? Das Ende is nomma zur Abwechslung äußerst niveauvoll und lustig!

Darf ich noch mal kurz damit angeben, dass der Spruch „Sinn, Sinn, wo bist du hin?" von mir stammt?

Jetzt hab ich aber eine Hammer-Info für Euch! Nämlich, dass wir das Programm ans Laufen gebracht haben und wir Mädels schon die erste Viertelstunde des Films synchronisiert haben! #lol# ich sach nur: „Is doch fast nich verbogen!" #sich am Boden Kringel# Oder: „Willkommen im Hafen! #schmatz schmatz schmatz schmatz#" #kicher wie blöde#

Leider sind einige der Personen in dieser Viertelstunde noch stumm, weil Mika bis jetzt bei keinem der Beiden Treffen erschienen ist, aber das können wir gewiss noch nachkorrigieren!

Sodele.. scheiße… iwi fällt es mir voll schwer das hier.. hier bei so als beendet darzustellen.. ich will nich, dass es zu Ende is! Also.. bitte bitte! Schreibt mir immer Reviews und supportet uns dadurch! #sigh#

Jaja.. irgendwann geht alles vorüber! Aber noch sind wir ja am synchronisieren dran! WIR SIND NICHT IN BERN! #kicher# Die Flagge ist auch Blau! #gg# soll ich mal dranhängen, wen ich alles synchronisiere?

-Willi (Yeah! Ich bin der Willi!)

-diH (Wisst ihr eigentlich wie unsagbar unintelligent der klingt? _–peinlich-_)

-T2 (Tünnes 2)

-Gips (Joar.. noch hatte er nich viel zu sagen.. wir müssen den Anfang auch noch verbessern)

-Leser

-Zofe

-Mu

-Hu (Mann mit Hut)

-Bu

-AS2 (Tünnes vom AS)

Kaykay.. hier is das

ABSOLUTE ENDE!

Und bitte bitte.. sagt uns, wie ihrs findet!

Wir lieben euch! (schleim)

Euer Sy-Co (Synchronisation-Corporation) – Team

Claire

P.S.: Ich möchte klar stellen, dass wir keinerlei Hass gegen Frankreich oder die Franzosen oder die Französische Sprache hegen. Französischlehrer sind allesamt sehr nette und verständige Menschen, die einem das Leben zum Paradies machen.. hey.. warum glaubt ihr meinen Worten nicht? Immerhin hab ichs abgewählt..!


End file.
